Psycho
by True Distortion
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Giles is asked to become the new headmaster at Hogwarts School and teaches them how to do magic without wands. The scoobies and Angel and his gang come to help fight Voldemort to prevent another apocalypse.


**Title**: Psycho

**Author**: Deanne

**Pairings**: Draco/Hermione, Angel/Buffy/Spike, Wesley/Fred B, Willow/Kennedy, Robin/Faith, Violet/Blaise, Dana/OOC.

**Spoilers**: HBP. Haven't read it? Read it first.

**Summary**: Giles is asked to become the new headmaster at Hogwarts School and teaches them how to do magic without wands. The scoobies and Angel and his gang come to help fight Voldemort to prevent another apocalypse.

**Chapter One: Psycho Chicks Unite**

Dawn looked around the Great Hall, not at all surprised at its beautifulness.

"Our classrooms were like this in Rome," she bragged, "minus the fancy ceiling. I love those really secret schools."

It was 3 in the afternoon and the students weren't going to arrive for a few hours. Dawn sat on the big huge chair in the middle of the head table. She was going to be sorted into a house once all the students had arrived. After what she read in the letter from some Rufus Scrimgeour, she was surprised that anyone would come at all.

"You know, those talking portraits said I was fat," Faith sighed, "Rob, am I fat?"

"No, Faith," Robin Wood smiled, "you're beautiful."

Dawn turned to Giles as Robin and Faith kissed.

"You get to sit in this comfy chair when I have to sit on an uncomfortable bench? So unfair," Dawn whined.

"Well, it is regulation, some of these students have been here for 6 years already-"

"And they only get 7 years of school? MORE unfair."

"Well, it is required by the Ministry. I'm afraid if I change pretty much anything, the late headmaster's wishes will not be filled," Giles replied.

"Right, well, I'm going to change. Bye." Dawn slowly got up from the comfy chair and walked out the doors of the Great Hall.

She wandered down the halls until she reached the nearest bathroom hoping that there was no unfriendly ghost in there like when she entered Myrtle's bathroom. She had walked right through her.

Dawn quickly changed and wandered around until the students had started to file into the building.

'Okay, Great Hall, got it,' she slowly began to make her way back and walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

She kept shifting around in the group of new students as they called out their names alphabetically, feeling incredibly tall. She watched helplessly as Dana and Connor were sorted into Slytherin, Vi into Ravenclaw, and Kennedy and Rona into Gryffindor.

"Summers, Dawn."

Dawn made her way up to the hat and they placed it on her head.

"Hmm… face many demons I see. And a slayer for a sister! What an interesting life," the hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!"

She skipped down to the table and sat down beside Naomi, Kennedy andRona. Naomi was a girl she had met while wandering through the Demon Rehabilitation part of Wolfram & Hart. She was formerly Hermione Granger.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I'm your new headmaster, Professor Giles. We will start by the teachers introducing themselves."

Faith stood up first, "Hey, I'm Faith, this is Buffy. We will be teaching you Muggle Defense."

"Hi everyone, my name's Willow," Willow waved at the students, "I'll be teaching you Wandless Magic."

"I'm Angel, this is Spike," Angel nodded at the crowd, making many girls sigh dreamily, "We'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I'm Andrew," he said with a rough sounding voice, "I'll be teaching you Herbology."

"I'm Fred," some of the guys whistled, "This is my fiancé, Wesley. We'll be teaching Potions."

"I'm Xander; I'll be teaching you Transfiguration."

Giles stood up once again, "For those of you who care, divination will be covered in Wandless Magic. And say hello to your Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl, Naomi Burkle. Formerly, known to you all as Hermione Granger."

Gasps filled the room as the black haired girl sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table between Dawn and Rona stood up with a large grin on her face.

"Now, eat," Giles smiled as the food appeared onto the plates.

… _page break …_

Draco and Naomi made their way up to Giles as everyone filed out of the Great Hall.

"Ah, head boy and head girl, follow me," Giles walked out of the Hall with Naomi and Draco trailing behind him silently.

"Del noche," Giles said to a painting of a small girl holding flowers.

The girl giggled before the door swung open to reveal a large, and rather beautiful common room.

There were two staircases leading to four large black doors. Violet fabric covered the walls and in the middle of the room were four couches surrounding a large fireplace. To the right was a mini kitchen with a mini bar. Gray rugs covered the floors.

"Now, you will choose one other person to live with you. It doesn't matter if they are in your house or not, just ONE. Good night."

Giles walked away as the door slowly swung closed.

"Nice place," Naomi yawned before walking up the stairs.

"How do you know them?" Draco asked.

"Who?"

"All of them."

"Oh, yeah," she sighed. "Suppose you want the whole story. The why I dyed my hair, why I changed my look, why I changed my name."

Draco nodded and plopped down as the couch as she seated herself on the steps.

"Well, my parents died. In March, and nobody really bother to tell me. Until I got home. So I was sent to live with my relatives in LA. They were a bunch of abusive bastards so I ran away and became crazy in a week. World record. Fred and Wesley found me hiding in a dark alley and took me to Demon Rehab. Then they adopted me and that's about it," she told him.

"Wow," he whistled.

"Okay, I'm choosing Dana. Psycho chicks unite," she laughed before shutting herself into her room.

'Why am I so interested in her?' he asked himself as he wandered aimlessly up the stairs.

'Well, you have been in love with her since 1st year.'

**TBC**

So yeah. If you haven't watched Angel Season 5 episode Damage, then you don't know who Dana is. If you haven't watched Buffy Season 7 then you don't know who Vi, Rona, Kennedy and Robin are. If you haven't watch Angel, then you don't know Fred. So go out there and watch them. NOW.

Sorry if it's short. I know.


End file.
